Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-14415732-20190306002617/@comment-34288720-20190306014109
Bom tudo bem, primeiramente, nós temos que parar de aderir que as entidades físicas da Marvel são a referência absoluta pra qualquer coisa. No caso, oblivion é realmente o nada, entretanto o motivo não é relacionar isso a Oblivion, e sim ao que ele é ontológicamente, ou seja o puro nada pré existêncial ao Multiverso da Marvel. O ponto principal começa aqui após Thor ficar cégo pelo conhecimento do poço de Mymir, a Força Odin pede a Thor que ele deveria apagar a existência dele, e se tornar um ser perfeito. "Para completar a sua tarefa, Deus do trovão, você deve desfazer da sua própria! Você deve renascer! O nascimento requer o sacrifício da vida. Seja a semente plantada ou o sangue do útero da mãe! Você deve deixar de ser! Você deve ser refeito!" Mas o que refazer a existência dele quer dizer? Bem, é uma coisa simples, Odin precisou se pendurar na Arvore da Vida e fazer um processo que era destinado a refazer a existência dele, mas ele apenas falhou. Então a missão de Thor era conseguir refazer os mesmo passos de Odin e conseguir por completo os poderes das runas. Desse modo, é apresentado que Thor com os poder das runas ganhou o poder pra controlar passado, presente e futuro, e também pode ver dentro da veia do próprio tempo conceitual. Só que o ponto não está ai tambem, afinal, isso só concederia a ele uma vasta manipulação temporal, podendo afetar o conceito própriamente dito. A afirmação está mais abaixo. "He sees beyond quantu structure; Beyond Cosmic Architecture... And into the nothingness of gun-gingap." Ou seja, o ponto da remodelação dela está aqui, ele deveria ir além da estrutura quântica, e da arquitetura cósmica, refazendo a existência dele dentro do nada de Gun-gingap (Ginnungagap). O fato de não ter nenhuma menção do nome do oblivion, ou dele como entidade, não descaracteriza em momento algum o Ginnungagap. O Ginnungagap tanto na mitologia nórdica, quando na mito adaptado da Marvel se remete ao Vazio/Nada transcendental e anterior ao Multiverso. Aqui fala que o Ginnungagap era o profundo nada que existia antes do Multiverso; '"In the beginning there was yawning void. Ginnungagap. The great unending nothigness" ' E quando Jane Foster e Voltasgg lutaram nele,mostra que ele ainda continua transcendental a toda a continuidade do Multiverso Marvel. De qualquer forma, Thor conseguiu isso, ele foi até o reino da mortee seu lugar limitado dentro desse conceito foi retirado,e ele renasce em sua nova forma e apenas alcança o nível de existência do Ginnungagap aqui. Que é aonde esse deuses estavam. Ou seja, o nível dele não tem nada a ver com associação ao oblivion como entidade, até porque como é óbvio, o seu nome sequer é pronunciado em Ragnarok, mas sim por questão do próprio vazio fora do Multiverso e como os Deuses o nomeiam. E isso se encaixa totalmente no quesito de A/1 proposto por está wiki; A/1: Transcendente O nível transcendente pode ser associado à independência ontológica de um indivíduo. Não se trata de um plano de existência superior, ou um mundo transcendente propriamente dito, mas de um personagem que exista de forma autossuficiente, independente de agentes externos. Essa ideia pode ser associada a entidades, geralmente divinas, que residem no "nada" e que existiam antes de tudo, e/ou deram origem a tudo.